


Viajar no me agrada

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Romántico hasta matar, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: Viajar no es algo que le encante a Mihael Keehl, pero este viaje puede hacerle cambiar de opinión.Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.¡Es por mi aniversario, gente! :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pues, decidí hacer este pequeño Two-shot porque estoy de celebración.  
> Hoy 21 de septiembre hace cuatro años que publiqué mi primer fanfic, así que estoy de aniversario, jaja.
> 
> Espero que les guste este pedazo del fic, porque nos falta otra parte.
> 
> Gracias por entrar a leer.

**Capitulo 1**

 

[Viajar no era su pasión, no le gustaba tener que salir temprano, ir al maldito aeropuerto y después pasarse once horas en avión para pasar apenas dos semanas en casa de su madre, para tener que repetir todo el proceso nuevamente. No valía todo el esfuerzo, ni la pérdida de tanto tiempo si podían hablar por la computadora, pero su terca madre se negaba, argumentando que no era lo mismo que tenerlo en frente. Su padre, quien no podía decirle que no a su madre por más divorciados que estuvieran, la apoyaba sin dudar, no dejándole más salida que ir a Japón cada verano a aburrirse, ya que su adorada madre vivía en un pueblo abandonado por la humanidad, el pueblo ni tenía personas de su edad, pero su madre no le permitía argumentar, ya que decía que tenía un montón de cosas con las que entretenerse en casa, y ni siquiera tenían Internet. Por esa y más razones no se estaba muriendo de ganas por ir a casa de su mamá]

 

Mello amor, cada vez que vienes te pareces más a tu padre- Claro, no le respondió porque no estaba del mejor humor después de tan largo y extenuante viaje, ¿Ya había mencionado que odiaba viajar?- No pongas esa cara, eso es un cumplido. Tu padre era atractivo de joven- Se quedó mirando en varias direcciones, el mismo aeropuerto de siempre, ahora les tocaba tremendo viaje hasta el pueblito perdido-

 

Me despiertas cuando lleguemos- Caminó hasta el auto. Miró en varias direcciones, habían varias chicas lindas que le miraban y sonreían, le gustaría quedarse en una zona concurrida donde hubieran algunas chicas o chicos con los que salir un rato-

 

No creo que un viaje de quince minutos te sirva de mucho- La miró sorprendido, ella lo miró extrañada, después rodó los ojos y subió al auto. Guardó su maleta y después subió también en el lado del copiloto- Ya me di cuenta que la joyita de tu padre no te dijo que me mudé. Vivo aquí en la ciudad desde hace un mes, así que espero que no te quejes tanto este año sobre que te vas a aburrir. En el departamento de al lado vive un muchacho americano pelirrojo y en el de arriba, vive un niño de quince años que va a la universidad, nunca lo he visto, pero dicen que es muy lindo-

 

[Llegaron en un rato al edificio, bastante moderno, alrededor habían tiendas, parques, algunos bares, no creía que se fuera a aburrir esas dos semanas, y estaba feliz de la vida, por lo menos aquí tendría internet y no tendría que pasarse los días mirando la pared. Subieron al ascensor junto con un chico pelirrojo, seguro el mismo que su madre le había mencionado, este venia absorto en un juego de video con el volumen innecesariamente alto]

 

Hola Matt- Escuchó a su madre saludar al muchacho, este sin levantar los ojos de la pantalla, le devolvió el saludo. Su madre, no muy contenta de verse ignorada, le quitó el juego. Al parecer había confianza entre ellos- Ya te he dicho que eso es descortés. Este es mi hijo Mihael- Se sintió un poco incomodo al verse bajo la mirada de los ojos más verdes que había visto en su vida. El muchacho le miró de arriba abajo y después le sonrió, quitándole el aparato a su madre en un momento de distracción-

 

Mail Jeevas, pero puedes llamarme Matt- Salieron del ascensor, y al contrario de lo que creía, Matt se quedó en el pasillo frente a su puerta, sus ojos nuevamente en el juego- Si te aburres puedes venir a perder el tiempo, y si me traes la cena, no te la rechazaría Mihael- Poco le faltó para no tirarle la consola al suelo, su madre entró al departamento que suponía era el de ella-

 

Si, puede que me pase en un rato, y no pienso llevarte nada… Por cierto, si me vuelves a llamar Mihael, te golpeo- Matt ni le dio importancia y entró a su departamento, ya le urgía comer y esas dos horas que había estado afuera le estaban sentando fatal. Mello entró al departamento de su madre y se sorprendió gratamente al ver la estancia, más aun al ver su cuarto-

 

Si, se que quizás exageré un poco, pero prefiero que te quedes aquí metido las dos semanas a que salgas a hacer de las tuyas a las calles. Que hay muchos bares y discotecas por aquí y no te quiero andando por ahí- El primer error de su madre fue ponerle al corriente de que habían discotecas. Ya tenía planeado salirse esa misma noche a dar una vuelta con el pelirrojo- Quita esa mirada de tu rostro Mihael Keehl, ni se te ocurra salirte de la casa a mitad de la noche, porque te regreso a Londres mañana mismo- Y con esa advertencia que era más una amenaza, lo dejó solo en su habitación, sin imaginarse que sólo le dejaría más tiempo para planear como salir sin que se diera cuenta y regresar antes de que su presencia fuera requerida-

 

Mamá, voy a casa de Matt- Vio con un poco de terror como su madre lo miraba de forma crítica, creyó que no le dejaría salir pero después la vio suspirar con fastidio-

 

Sé que vas a salir a dar una vuelta por el barrio, así que por lo menos envíame un mensaje diciéndome a cuál de todos los clubes fuiste, así si te necesito sé donde irte a buscar- Se sorprendió más que gratamente al ver que su adorable madre no le iba a armar un escándalo- Pero si se te ocurre llegar ebrio a esta casa, te mato, y no bromeo y lo sabes- La verdad era que no planeaba beber alcohol, ni siquiera le gustaba, simplemente quería salir a bailar un poco-

 

Por eso no te preocupes- Salió y tocó la puerta del pelirrojo, quien abrió un par de minutos después, despeinado y en pijama- Cámbiate, vamos a salir- Matt puso cara de fastidio y le dejó pasar. Casi se va de espaldas al ver el desastre que había en el departamento. Empaques de dulces y cigarrillos por todas partes, el único espacio que parecía limpio era alrededor de la televisión y la mesa de centro, en la que estaba una consola de videojuegos inmaculada y en perfecto estado-

 

Espera a ver si encuentro algo limpio. Por cierto, ¿Tienes alguna idea de a donde vamos?- El desalineado adolescente desapareció por una puerta continua. Mello se quedó mirando alrededor, el departamento era más grande que el de su madre, aunque parecía el triple de pequeño por toda la basura y ropa sucia que había tirada en todas partes- Si no estoy mal, tenemos la misma edad, y con diecisiete años no puedes beber legalmente en este país- Puso los ojos en blanco, todos creían que lo único que hacia un joven cuando salía de su casa era beber. A él le gustaba bailar, la música fuerte era algo que lo relajaba y nunca se había sentido triste bailando con una belleza-

 

Vamos a bailar adicto. Apaga eso que me molesta. Simplemente vamos a un club donde pongan buena música y haya pista de baile, ya después yo utilizo mis encantos para invitar a una belleza a bailar- Se arregló un poco la camisa mientras esperaba al pelirrojo, a quien escuchaba quejarse al otro lado de la pared-

 

A dos cuadras hay una discoteca, nos dejan entrar pero para pedir alcohol necesitas identificación. Así que si lo que quieres es bailar, andando- Subieron al ascensor, el rubio muy contento con poder salir un rato, Matt mentiras tanto no estaba de lo mejor, ya que no le gustaba mucho estar fuera de su departamento. Había planeado quedarse toda la noche encerrado jugando videojuegos, pero no, esa noche no podría ver amanecer desde su sofá- ¿Cómo debo llamarte rubio? Me dijiste que no te llamara por tu nombre completo-

 

Mello. Y si, sé que es un apodo ridículo, pero es el que me pusieron mis padres y ya me acostumbré a él- Llegaron al dichoso lugar, rápidamente se sintió en ambiente al escuchar la música fuerte y ver a varias personas bailando, salió tan rápido a bailar que hasta se le olvidó que venía acompañado-

 

Con este cualquiera sale- Se dijo en voz alta Matt, la verdad era que la música estaba tan alta que no pudo escuchar su propio sarcasmo. Se sentó en la barra y pidió un refresco con mucho hielo para distraerse masticándolo, ya sabía que no podía fumar dentro- ¿Near? ¿Qué haces aquí pelusa?- Tocó el hombro del muchacho que estaba sentado en el banquillo de al lado. Era obvio que ese era el pequeño niño adolescente que vivía en el departamento de arriba, no creía que pudiera existir otra persona con ese tono tan peculiar e inusual de cabello-

 

Hola Matt- Lo saludó con su inexpresiva voz. El muchacho apenas tenía quince años, de origen inglés, aunque tenía entendido que su difunta madre era de origen ucraniano*, y ya estaba cursando su segundo año en la universidad. Un perfecto niño genio. Bastante antisocial y muy introvertido, así que estaba más que sorprendido de encontrárselo justamente en ese lugar- Y en respuesta a tu pregunta, mi padre me trajo en contra de mi voluntad- El pelirrojo siguió la vista del albino hasta el padre del mismo, quien se desempeñaba extremadamente bien en la pista de baile-

 

¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tu padre está buenísimo?- Near puso los ojos en blanco. La verdad es que no entendía que le encontraba el pelirrojo de guapo a su padre. Bueno, era obvio que su padre no era feo, pero tampoco para estar babeando por un hombre que podría ser su padre-

 

Constantemente desde que te mudaste- Vio como su padre se acercaba a ellos, venía sudado y esperaba que no quisiera abrazarlo de esa forma, no tenía un problema con los gérmenes, pero lo último que quería hacer esa noche era estrujarse contra un cuerpo sudoroso- ¿Ya nos podemos ir?- Fue lo primero que le dijo cuando lo tuvo enfrente, este obviamente le ignoró como lo estuvo haciendo las últimas dos horas y pidió una botella de agua-

 

No cariño, si te traje es porque quiero que hagas amigos. No me gusta verte tan solo todo el tiempo- El hombre, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo, quien babeaba disimuladamente. Mello se había acercado a su amigo después de que la canción había acabado, claro que se había percatado de que había salido prácticamente huyendo a la pista sin decirle nada al pelirrojo- Hola Matt, que bien te ves- Mello se rió por lo bajo al ver como la cara de Matt adquiría un chistoso color rojizo, al parecer gustaba del hombre. Fue entonces que su vista fue atraída a una blanquecina cabellera, cuyo dueño tenía unos impresionantes ojos grises-

 

Hola- Le dijo con voz temblorosa, se extrañó ya que él no solía ser tímido, mucho menos ponerse nervioso por saludar a alguien, por más lindo que fuera ese alguien- Soy Mihael- Extendió la mano sin fijarse en la mirada incrédula en el rostro de Matt, quien aun embobado por el cumplido de padre de Near, no pudo pensar en nada para avergonzar un poco al rubio-

 

Mi hijito rompiendo corazones, esperaba ver esto alguna vez en mi vida- La voz del mayor lo atrajo nuevamente a la realidad. El albino, quien aun sostenía su mano, le sonrió un poco, aunque sus ojos permanecieron inexpresivos-

 

Nate River- El albino vio como detrás del rubio, su ‘maduro’ padre y Matt hacían muecas y corazones con las manos, para después ambos irse a bailar-

 

¿Quieres bailar?- Le preguntó el rubio. Esos ojos que tenía el pequeño Nate eran hechizantes, y la verdad esos labios lo estaban tentando, mejor se distraía con otra cosa-

 

No me gusta mucho bailar, pero podemos dar una vuelta, aquí cerca hay un parque muy lindo y venden unos helados muy buenos… Claro, si no te molesta- Mello estaba más que contento, y eso era visible con facilidad, ya que la enorme sonrisa lo delataba-

 

Vamos entonces- Y sin más que decir, ambos salieron al cálido aire fresco de verano-

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias denuevo, por leer.
> 
> *Sé que Near no es ucraniano, pero fue lo que me salió xD


End file.
